A star is hope
by Hikari-Tskino
Summary: The world has grown older. Rini rules Crystal Tokyo in peace, but for how long? New senshi are called to protect the eternal moon kingdom.
1. Default Chapter

Neo Queen Serenity walked down the corridors of the Crystal Palace. The end of her crystal cane hit the cold marble floors. Tap. Tap. She stopped, leaning heavily on her cane. It felt like she'd been walking for hours. She would have gone back to her rooms, but she had promised Rini she would visit today, while Hotaru was there with her daughter Arashi.  
The doors to Rini's chambers were open just a little, so that the voices drifted through. Usagi thought about knocking, but old habits are hard to break. She leaned against the wall so she could hear better.  
"Rini what's wrong?" Hotaru asked.  
"I'm really worried about Mama right now." Rini said.  
"Has she gotten worse?" Ceres asked.  
"Not really, it's just she looks so frail of late."  
"It happens when you get older." Ceres said.  
"But it shouldn't be happening to her! Take a second to think about it. Mama looks like a woman in her early eighties. But Ami looks like she's in her late 30's. And Mina looks like Hotaru and me. No more than 25. Why has she aged so much? And so quickly? Eight years ago I assumed the Crystal Throne because she couldn't do it any more. Fifteen years ago her hair was still blonde, and she looked youthful."  
Setsuna spoke up. "She has grieved much."  
"It's not just that." Hotaru whispered.  
"No.", Setsuna agreed. "But it might have been the last blow."  
"You have a theory, don't you?" Rini asked.  
"Yes but I have no proof."  
"What Mother?" Hotaru asked.  
Setsuna took a deep breath. "Usagi has been an instrument of power for a very long time. My belief is that her aging is due in part to how many times she has used the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
"I don't understand." Ceres said.  
"The Silver Crystal acts by using the energy of its wielder. So every time you use the crystal, it takes a little bit of your life force. Usagi used the crystal many times. First she used it to defeat Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. She used it to heal Rini, when she was Wicked Lady. She used it to destroy Wiseman when Rini was a little girl. Then she had to use it again against Pharaoh 90 and prevent Hotaru from using Saturn's Silence Glaive. She fought Nepherina to save Helios, and then nearly died defeating Sailor Galaxia. Add to that having to use the crystal to save the earth during the eco disaster that froze the planet. She kept giving her life force time and time again to protect this place."  
Rini's voice was thick with emotion. "Not to mention she has been so lonely during her life. Hotaru-chan, Setsuna and I returned to the 30th century when she was in high school. Michiru was kidnaped, plus Haruka went into seclusion after that, just as she graduates. Rei left after her coronation to build the temple at Phoebus Castle. My father's death forty years ago was so devastating for her. Both Rei and Mokoto's weren't long after that. The rest of us have been so busy. Setsuna is with her the most. Ami's busy with the Planetary Defense System. Mina started a training facility for new senshi. I'm bogged down with the running of Crystal Tokyo." Rini broke of and started to cry.  
"Don't beat your self down Rini." Hotaru put her arms around her friend. "Usagi isn't mad at you. Your mother is very proud of you. I know she's looking forward to having grandchildren to play with."  
Rini blushed.  
Hotaru laughed. " Don't forget, she's strong."  
Ceres nodded. " But I am worried about what this could mean to Rini in the future."  
Arashi began to cry. Usagi could hear the girls walking over to the crib. All of a sudden her legs went out from under her. Could the crystal really be what had caused her to age so much? She wiped tears from her eyes. She was afraid now. If the crystal took energy to work...what would happen when a more powerful enemy appeared. She didn't want Rini's reign to be plagued by battles. Rini was right. She was lonely. But she knew that loneliness would end soon. Then her daughter would need every thing Usagi could teach her. 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Star is Born

Chapter 1: A New Star is Born  
  
Somewhere out in the frozen depths of space, an old star dies. In the aftermath of the supernova, some parts of the old star will find home in the formation of a new star. This is the way of stars. This death and rebirth is endless, and has been since the dawn of time.  
Eternal Queen Serenity sits on her throne. Today was Audience Day, and the long hours of merchant and civilian complaint's leaves the young queen weary. Audience Day helps keep the peace, so she doesn't complain.  
"Hello beautiful one." King Helios stood at the chamber entrance. "Are you done for the day?"  
"Just finished." Serenity rose from her throne. "How was my mother today?"  
"Better than most days. Hotaru-chan came by with Arashi. Your mother's convinced she'll grow up to be a Sailor Senshi."  
Serenity sighed. "I hope so Helios. Everyone was so shocked when Rei's daughter didn't have the power, and then Makoto's as well. Luna doesn't like the implication that the line of the crystal throne is the only one whose heirs can inherit power. I was lucky. I had Ceres and the others for my senshi companions. Who will make up my daughter's?"  
"Don't worry. You'll find them. There is still plenty of time."  
"You're right as always."Serenity gasped in pain. She was having a contraction.  
"Serenity what's wrong? Is it the baby?", Helios asked.  
"She's coming." Serenity said.  
Helios helped Serenity down to the ground. "I'll fetch the midwife, and then I'll get Ami and your mother."  
  
. . . "Just remember your breathing exercises deary. In and out. Long breathes now.",the midwife admonished Rini  
Rini tried not to glare at the woman. "Like I need her instructions." she thought.  
"Easy now. I was going to wait for the King, but I reckon you can start pushing now."  
"Finally." Rini thought. "Evil goat."  
Setsuna and Helios came into the room.  
"Where's Mother?" Rini asked.  
"She's having a little trouble breathing, so Ami stayed with her." Setsuna said.  
Helios took Rini's hand. "Let's worry about the baby first."  
Setsuna walked over tho the sink to wash her hands. She took a large fleece blanket from the midwife. "Just coach her through the birth. I'll take the infant."  
The midwife turned to Rini, "See nothing to worry about."  
Rini gritted her teeth. "Just push." she thought. "Then you won't have to put up with her anymore." The thought made Rini smile. Rini pushed until Setsuna said she could see the top of the baby's head.  
"One more." said the midwife.  
Rini tried to catch her breath. "Almost over.", she thought. She gave one more push and Setsuna wrapped the blanket around the newborn infant.  
"A fine little girl.", the midwife said.  
Helios motioned the midwife to leave. He took the baby girl from Setsuna and laid her in Rini's arms. "She's beautiful."  
"She looks like your grandmother, Rini.", Setsuna said in awe.  
The baby cooed at Rini. She had aquamarine eyes, and tufts of silver hair.  
"Welcome home Serenity.", Rini said.  
The door to the room opened. "Congratulations your Majesty." A woman in a doctor's coat said.  
"Ami!", Rini exclaimed.  
"Hello Princess Serenity.", Ami said to the baby.  
Setsuna rose to greet the older senshi. "It's been a long time."  
"Yes, but the System is complete."  
"And the Queen?"  
Ami looked at Rini. "I'm not sure my news it fit for a new mother."  
Helios interrupted the two senshi. "She has the right to know."  
Ami looked at Rini. "I'm sorry Rini."  
Rini started to cry. Helios took the baby into the nursery so that the senshi could talk. Ami sat down in a arm chair. "She was having trouble breathing, so we tried hooking her up to the respirator. Helios came in to her room to tell her about your labor starting. She told the nurse that she would greet her granddaughter without all those scary tubes. She told Helios that the other scouts were coming soon. We ran a bio scan. Nothing came up. Her body was just shutting down. She died right after we heard Princess Serenity's birth cries from the hall."  
Rini dried her tears on the birthing gown. "Setsuna bring me the Heir to the Silver Throne."  
Setsuna brought Princess Serenity into the room. She laid the baby at the foot of the bed.  
Rini pulled the Silver Crystal from her scepter. "Goodbye Mother.", Rini said. "I love you and I promise I'll make you proud." She set the Silver Crystal in Princess Serenity's tiny fist. A crescent moon appeared again on the baby's forehead. A beam of light shot from the crescent. "Princess Serenity, from this moment on you are heir to the Crystal Throne, and a direct decedent of the Moon Kingdom." Rini looked at Setsuna. "I'll need your help."  
Setsuna smiled wryly, "It seems I've become the expert at training Sailor Senshi."  
Rini laughed. "Yes you have."  
Setsuna tilted her head, as if listening. "Let's just hope she never needs that training." 


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Waiting

Chapter 2: Destiny Waiting  
  
Minako rested her head on the outside wall of the arcade. Artemis had promised to meet her here fifteen minutes ago. She glanced at the arcade entrance. The arcade brought back fond memories for Mina. She and her friends had spent much of their free time at the arcade in the Juuban district. There were times when she the missed the other senshi, Usagi and Rei especially. And of course she would always miss Yaten. Mina smiled. How her friend would laugh that this time she was on time, and Artemis was the one who was making her wait.  
"You look pretty cheerful today Mina."  
Mina looked down at a small white cat, with a crescent moon on it's forehead. "You're late Artemis."  
"The castle was busy this morning."  
"Oh that's right. Today is Audience Day."  
A little girl walked out of the arcade . Behind her were her mother and father. The little girl squealed when she saw Mina. "Look Mommy! It's Sailor V!!"  
The girl's father looked at Mina. His eyes widened. "Why that's Minako Aino. She used to be a world famous model when I was a boy. Is she really a Sailor Senshi of Queen Serenity's?"  
The little girl pulled on her mother's arm. "Mommy do you think she'd give me her autograph?"  
"I'm sure she is tired of people harassing her all the time." her mother said.  
Mina spoke loudly. "I don't mind a bit."  
The little girl broke free of her mother and ran to Mina.  
"How did you know I was Sailor V?" Minako asked.  
"I know all about the Sailor Senshi. I saw Eternal Queen Serenity at a parade once. I've even played the Sailor V game. You guys are the coolest."  
Mina was stunned. Artemis had created the Sailor V game when Mina had first became Sailor Venus. Mina signed the girl's book, and watched her run back to her parents. Mina's eyes filled up with tears.  
Artemis looked up at her worriedly. "What's wrong Minako?"  
The tears began to drip silently down her cheeks. "I want to find girls like that. Little girls who already know what a Sailor Senshi is, and who admire what we are."  
Artemis rubbed his head against Mina's ankle. "Don't worry Minako. Princess Serenity is only a baby. There is still plenty of time."  
"But what if I'm too late? During the Moon Kingdom all of us scouts were born before Usagi."  
"Is that what's upsetting you?"  
Mina nodded her head.  
"Listen Mina. The senshi will be found as their powers develop. I'm telling you, you have plenty of time."  
Mina slumped to the ground. "But I have to find them Artemis.", she whispered. "I quit modeling to develop and run a Sailor Senshi training program when Usagi asked me to. Then I got busy and my best friend grew old and died, while I had other duties to attend to!" Mina burst into tears. "I walk around Crystal Tokyo trying to fulfill the last duty my Queen gave me. I'm so scared Artemis. If I don't find them, I'll have let Usagi down. And Rini."  
Artemis climbed into Mina's lap. "Don't worry Mina. We all have faith in you. You're the first senshi. If anyone can do this, it's you."  
Mina gave him a wan smile. "Thanks Artemis."  
  
. .  
.  
Hotaru knelt on the floor, wiping up juice from the kitchen floor. Arashi lay asleep on a cushion nearby. Hotaru stood up and put the rag in the sink. Arashi was beginning to live up to her name. The juice cup on the floor was just the newest disaster. Hotaru smiled to herself. Arashi was only two years old. She was a sweet child most of the time. Setsuna had adopted Hotaru after Michiru had been kidnaped. She was honored to be Arashi's grandmother. Hotaru knew it made up for the biological children Setsuna would never have.  
Saiki was a wonderful father and husband. He was a Chancellor in the Crystal Palace. Chancellors advised the Queen, and brought cases of law from the courts that needed her decision. Saiki had been Head Chancellor for two years before Hotaru had meet him. She had been searching for Haruka again, and Rini asked her to come back home. It had only taken Saiki four months to propose. Saiki would come home from work and play with Arashi for hours.  
Hotaru felt she had a wonderful life, but she was still uneasy. For the last few weeks she had woken up from horrible nightmares. In some she died in the fire that had killed her biological mother. In others, Arashi was enveloped in flames, and Hotaru failed to save her. That dream had left her in tears. In some she relived the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Worse still than that, was a dream that truly terrified her. Crystal Tokyo lay in ruins. The Crystal Palace destroyed. She was being called upon for the final destruction. She held the Silence Glaive in her hand, sobbing. Then the dream would suddenly shift. Crystal Tokyo was whole, but Arashi held the Glaive. Arashi laughed as the Silence Glaive came down.  
This is what set Hotaru on edge. The dream hinted that Arashi might live up to her name too well.  
  
. . .  
Mina spotted Hotaru walking through the palace garden. Arashi was walking beside her, plucking petals from a daisy. Mina smiled wistfully. She wanted a daughter like her one day. Arashi looked just like Hotaru, except she had Saiki's beautiful purple eyes.  
Mina crossed the garden, to where Hotaru was standing. The two senshi hugged. "How are things going?", Mina asked.  
"She's a handful. I started her on the puzzle that Haruka had once given me."  
Mina's eyes opened in shock. "Is she a senshi?"  
Hotaru shook her head. "Not that Setsuna or I can tell."  
Mina sighed. She had hoped to have found the first senshi. She thought she had. She felt drawn to Arashi, in much the same way she had been drawn to the other senshi.  
A crossbow bolt hit the ground at Hotaru's feet. Hotaru jumped back and grabbed Arashi. Mina scanned the garden for signs of the archer. On the garden wall were three people, one holding the crossbow and the other two in palace livery.  
Mina wasted no time. "Venus Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Saturn Planet Power Make Up!"  
Mina looked at Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. She was holding Arashi close. Suddenly Mina heard the twang of a longbow, and Hotaru went down.  
"Venus Lovely Chain." Her golden heart whip shattered the longbow. She turned back to Hotaru. The two in palace livery were running away, but they had managed to snatch Arashi. Hotaru snarled in rage. Mina helped her to her feet, and they ran after them.  
Mina bent down gasping for breath. It had been a long time since she had done this sort of thing. She noticed that she had stopped right in front of the palace gate. Hotaru's anguished cry made her look up. On the top of the gate was a Negaverse yomen holding Arashi by the top of her dress. The yomen barred it's teeth as if in a smile.  
"No!!", Hotaru screamed.  
A brilliant purple light filled the sky. But it wasn't coming from Hotaru. Arashi's forehead glowed with the symbol for the planet Saturn. Startled, the yomen let go of Arashi. Mina leaped up and caught her.  
"Ceres Thunder Shock!"  
The yomen went down in a heap. Sailor Ceres had arrived with the palace guards. In the guards custody were the two in palace livery. Ceres looked at Hotaru.  
"These two will be held in the dungeons tonight. You can make formal charges tomorrow."  
Mina gave Arashi back to Hotaru. The symbol of Saturn still glowed, but it was beginning to fade.  
"Mina could you train her to be a Sailor Senshi?", Hotaru asked.  
Mina smiled. "It's what I've been looking forward to."  
Finally the first senshi had been found. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 3: On the Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Hello everyone. Does anyone like the fic yet? I hope so. I tried to use as many Japanese terms and names as I could. If anyone has more suggestions or corrections to my usage, let me know. -Hikari  
  
The little girl peered into the mirror she was holding. It was a old antique hand mirror that her mother had owned since she was a little girl. Her mother spent most of her time staring at the mirror, lost in it's depths. The little girl couldn't see anything special about the mirror. As the girl continued to look at the mirror, the mirror began to glow. She dropped it with a start, but the mirror didn't break. It continued to glow. She could see a face in the mirror. It was another little girl, about her own age, with black hair and violet eyes.  
"Don't be frightened Aria.", her mother said.  
The little girl jumped. Her mother was standing in the doorway of her room. Her wavy, teal hair was pulled back, and her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
"The mirror shines because Sailor Saturn has been born. The mirror is a Talisman. It is one of three keys that awaken Saturn's destructive powers."  
Aria felt a sharp pain in her head at those words. Her head began to glow with a faint light. The symbol of the planet Neptune flared for a moment and vanished.  
Michiru tried not to cry. She had been so happy when Aria was born. She had been alone on the dark side of the moon for centuries. Trapped there by an alien race who had come to earth. It had been long before the ecological disaster had almost destroyed the earth. Usagi and Ami had both been in the last year of college. She and Haruka had come back to Tokyo to watch them graduate. She was so proud of Usagi. Usagi had grown up quite a bit, finishing a degree in Political Science of all things. Michiru knew she would be a wonderful queen.  
They had just left the Crown Arcade and decided to sit in the old park. The aliens had surrounded them before the senshi knew what was happening. They knew of the Sailor Senshi. They told the senshi that there were too many power senshi to exist on one planet, and that it was the aliens responsibility to correct the balance of power. The senshi were outraged. How dare anyone act like this! Michiru spoke up just as Usagi opened her mouth. In an instant Michiru was taken, her protect taken as a volunteer.  
Michiru noticed Aria looking at her, shaking with fear. Tears slipped down Michiru's face. She had realized years since her imprisonment, that if not for her, Usagi would have spoken and taken instead. She had saved her queen, but she couldn't stop grieving for her fate. Now with the mark of Neptune on Aria's face, she would soon lose her daughter.  
Aria was her and Haruka's child. Born of Haruka's spirit melding with her heart. Aria looked like Haruka in the face, and the same beautiful blue eyes, but her hair was teal like Michiru's. Michiru felt her heart break. Soon she would be alone again. "Two more years.", Michiru prayed. "Just another two years before I have to send my baby away."  
  
. . .  
  
Two year passed in the blink of an eye. Michiru had told Aria all about her life on earth. Aria knew she was meant to protect Princess Serenity, and become a Sailor Senshi. Her mother said it would be soon.  
Aria brushed her long hair out of her face. Michiru was siting on her bed, staring at the Talisman Mirror.  
"I will send this with you." Michiru said, pointing to the mirror. "It can show you an enemy, as well as recognizing a fellow senshi."  
Aria looked at her mother. Michiru was peering in the mirror. She was smiling, but her eyes were still sad.  
"It's time to go Aria."  
Aria's eyes widened. "You're not coming with me, are you?"  
Michiru shook her head. "I can't escape this place. Believe me I've tried."  
Aria looked at her mother in horror. "But that means you'll be all alone again!"  
Michiru glanced at the mirror. "Not for long."  
Aria thought frantically. She was only five years old. She wasn't ready. Her mind disregarded her arguments. True she was young. But she was going for training. She would miss her mother terribly, but she was proud to follow in her footsteps. Besides she had to meet the princess if it was going to be Aria's job to protect her. "How long?", she asked.  
"Tonight."  
Aria went to gather her things. She didn't have much. A few outfits. Her mother's violin. She was ready. She took her things into her mother's room.  
"I'm taking the violin."  
Michiru nodded. She wouldn't be needing it. She took her transformation pen from her pocket. "This is yours. This will allow you to transform into Sailor Neptune. Unfortunately I have nothing of Haruka's to give you."  
"It doesn't matter. I may not have memories or possessions of hers, but I know she would have loved me."  
Michiru hugged her close. Aria picked up her bag.  
"Neptune Planet Power Make-Up." Teal light enveloped Aria. Her clothes changed to a sailor uniform, with a teal skirt, and collar. The skirt and collar were both trimmed in dark blue. Both the front and back bows were dark blue. Her shoes were dress boots, teal in color.  
Aria gave her mother a hug and a kiss.  
"Neptune Planet Teleport."  
Michiru smiled. Her own destiny was waiting. She had seen Haruka's coming in the mirror. She forgave Haruka already. Her death by Haruka's Space Sword would free her to be reborn. This time Michiru smiled with no pain in her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 4: A Shadow Appears

Chapter 4 : A Shadow Appears  
  
Just a disclaimer. If you are offened by any parts of Sailor Moon S or Stars, you may not like reading much more of this fic.  
  
"Venus Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Saturn Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"  
Mina looked at the two little girls in front of her. Aria and Arashi has been at Magellan Castle for four months already. They could transform flawlessly. Arashi had learned an attack, Saturn Star Healing. It only worked one time out of ten, but it was a start. In four months Aria had mastered the Talisman Mirror. Mina was pleased. She couldn't wait to show them to Rini.  
Aria kicked at Arashi's face. Arashi flipped her easily. Aria landed on her feet. Mina came up behind Arashi. The little girl jumped, startled.  
"Silence."  
Mina froze. She couldn't move a muscle. Arashi slumped to the ground.  
"Minako-sama.", Aria asked. "Are you hurt?"  
Mina tried to speak. She couldn't. She was completely paralyzed.  
Aria shook Arashi. "Arashi-chan, what did you do?"  
Arashi started to shake. "I didn't mean to.", she sobbed. "I saw myself holding a glaive, but I knew it wasn't needed. So I used the glaive attack, without the glaive."  
Mina's stomach tightened. Arashi had met the powers of the Silence Glaive. The glaive was the talisman of Saturn as the Sailor Senshi of Destruction. Mina prayed that Arashi would never be called to use it.  
Aria eyed Arashi warily. "That was the Silence Glaive wasn't it Minako-sama?"  
Mina nodded. She could move again. "How did you know?"  
"Mama told me about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom."  
Mina sighed. She had hoped the girls would be friends, in spite of the powers that Saturn held. She didn't want Arashi to grow up alone like Hotaru had.  
Aria continued, "Mama also told me how Hotaru-san helped Neo Queen Serenity destroy the Death Busters."  
Mina blinked.  
"Don't worry Minako-sama. I'll protect Arashi-chan and the Princess."  
  
. . .  
  
Mina dipped her head under the bath water. She stretched her arms above her head. She stretched her legs until they reached the end of the tub. After today's training session a messenger had arrived from Crystal Tokyo. Eternal Queen Serenity had summoned Aria and Arashi to the Crystal Palace.  
Mina was glad to back and visit. She missed talking to Rini and Hotaru. Ami has come to the training center once, when Mina had first brought Arashi. She missed having her friends around. The hot water was making her sleepy. She dreamed of her first year of high school, when the Three Lights and Princess Kakyuu had come to live in Tokyo for a short time.  
  
Mina and Rei had gone out shopping. Mina wanted to run into any of the Three Lights. The battle with Galaxia was finally over, but the Star Lights weren't exactly friends with the senshi. They adored Usagi, but then again most people did.  
Rei elbowed Mina in the ribs. "Look, over at the record shop."  
Mina turned her head. Standing in front of the record store were Seiya and Yaten.  
Rei nudged Mina toward the street. "Come on. There's no girls around, so you should be able to talk to them."  
Mina's stomach was doing flip flops. She had been looking forward to running into them, but now her mouth was dry and she just hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself.  
"What are you two up to this morning?" Seiya called out.  
"Shopping." Rei answered.  
Seiya frowned. He clearly didn't believe Rei.  
"Can we come with?", Yaten asked.  
Rei and Seiya were both startled.  
Mina smiled. "Sure Yaten."  
  
Mina woke with a start. She was more tired than she thought. At least the bath water was still hot. She had been dreaming of the day Yaten became her and Rei's friend.  
After high school Rei left Tokyo to run the shrine at Deimos Castle. Mina started her career in modeling, but always stayed in contact with Yaten. It had only been when Usagi was crowned Neo Queen Serenity, that she had lost contact.  
Mina thought of the note that Aria had brought with her. It had been from Michiru and had detailed how Aria was conceived. If Michiru's heart was strong enough to overcome biological law, surely Mina could as well. A daughter would be the perfect way Mina could make sure her best friend was never forgotten. It would be good to see Yaten again.  
. . .  
In the deepest, darkest recesses of the Earth, they waited. The woman brushed her raven hair behind her shoulder. Black eyes the color of coal scanned those assembled. Standing in the back were two men, still wearing the livery of the Crystal Palace.  
"You returned, yet you have not reported. Explain yourselves."  
"Nobel Gekkabijin." one of them squealed.  
"Don't tell me you have failed.", the dark queen hissed.  
The two fell to their knees. Gekkabijin snapped her finger. The two screamed in pain and vanished. She walked over to a pool of black liquid bubbling in the center of the cavern. "Must I constantly remind you pitiful fools of why we are here? Who are we?"  
"The Kuragari", the masses droned.  
"What is our purpose."  
"To shatter Crystal Tokyo. To plunge the world into Tokoyami."  
"Yes. Tokoyami. Everlasting Darkness."  
The pool of black liquid bubbled and seethed. It's time would come soon.  
  
Sorry this is such a long chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this. I appreciate feed back, especially about grammatical errors. Look for charecter bios at the end of later chapters. -Hikari 


	6. Chapter 5: Two Princesses?

Chapter 5: Two Princesses?  
  
Rini sat down on Hotaru's bed, brushing Hotaru's hair.  
"Can you believe that Mina is expecting a child?", Hotaru asked.  
Rini giggled. "If not for Aria standing right next to her, I wouldn't have believed it."  
Hotaru sighed. "It's not possible to dismiss her claim when Aria looks just Haruka only with Michiru's teal hair."  
"Whose going to take care of her?"  
"Mina will when the children are in training, but Setsuna offered to take her in when Mina's child is born."  
Rini was worried. Mina was rather old to be having a child. True she didn't look it, but Rini would breathe easier when Ami could reassure her. She also hoped Ami could find out why she had been so sick the last six weeks.  
"Are you still sick Rini?", Hotaru's voice was concerned.  
"Yeah. Normally in the morning or right before bed. At least Helios and Serenity haven't caught it yet."  
"Hotaru do you still go searching for Haruka?"  
"Not since I met Saiki."  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Not much. When I came back with you to the 30th century, I knew that part of my life was over. Then Setsuna adopted me, so I still had my family."  
"I miss Michiru.", Rini confessed. "She treated me as something special the very first moment we met. After you and my Mother defeated the Death Busters, she lent me her Talisman Mirror so it could help me become a stronger senshi. I cried more for her than I did for Usagi and Mamoru. I knew I'd see mother and father when I got home. But growing up I had never met Haruka or Michiru."  
Hotaru gasped. "You knew?"  
Rini shook her head. "Not really. Mother didn't tell me until much later. I think she was afraid that I might try to go back to the past and change things."  
Hotaru nodded. "There is much in the past that should not be changed."  
  
. . .  
  
Mina walked with Ami through the palace garden.  
"Mina, I don't think you'll have any difficulty giving birth. But I am worried that you running the training program right now, could harm the baby."  
Mina clenched her teeth. "The palace in confining."  
"Then visit some of your friends. Better yet, ask Setsuna if you and the children can stay at Charron Castle."  
"Setsuna would be a big help in training those two. Why all the concern?"  
"Rini is sick. I can't worry about both of you."  
"Thanks." Mina said sarcastically.  
Helios and Princess Serenity walked over to the two senshi. Serenity's hair was done up in two little ondangos.  
Mina looked at the little princess. "She hasn't gotten very big has she?"  
Helios shook his head.  
"It's probably just the normal slowing." Ami said.  
"Yes we age slow, but normally the princess at least catches up the other senshi. Aria and Arashi look their age, but Serenity looks no older than she did on her second birthday."  
Ami changed the subject. "How's Rini?"  
"Mama's sick.", Serenity whispered.  
Mina narrowed her eyes at the little princess.  
"Mina think about what I said.", Ami told her. The other three left for the castle.  
Mina sat down to think. She had been seven years old when Usagi had been born. By the time Mina was ten, the two girls looked the same age. Rini had grown slow however. But then again Rini didn't have any young senshi around as a baby. Mina couldn't get the idea that Serenity's growth had something to do with Rini's lingering illness. Ami would laugh. After all, what did Mina know about it? Mina decided. She would discuss it with Setsuna when she went to Charron Castle.  
  
. . .  
  
Setsuna closed the gates of time. She was looking forward to when Minako would come. Training wouldn't start until after Minako's baby was born, but there was still much to do. She wondered at what she had seen in the depths of time. The other girl looked so much like Rini. The question was why. It wasn't Princess Serenity. Serenity was a picture of Usagi except she had the silver hair and aquamarine eyes of her great grandmother. It wasn't possible to have two princesses. Was it?  
  
. . .  
  
Helios sat down beside Rini. "Well at least we know why you are so sick."  
Rini buried her head in her skirt.  
"What's wrong love? Don't you want to have another baby?"  
"I'm scared Helios." Rini burst into tears.  
Helios was startled. "It's ok There is nothing for you to be afraid of."  
Rini wiped her face. "I forget. You have always been guardian of Elyasion. You never learned all that much about the Moon Kingdom. You were concerned with the Earth. The royal line of the Moon Kingdom had always produced just one child, and always a girl. What happens to this second child. An heir already exists. Another daughter? She would forever be in Serenity's shadow. A son? How would he react knowing the most he could hope for in life was a Chancellor's's position in his sister's court, or married to a senshi?  
"You think raising a child in the shadow of the heir would be damaging?"  
"Yes. The heir will be loved by everyone. My time and the senshi's would be first reserved for Serenity. How do you explain that Mother is busy, because sister is more important?  
"But after Serenity gets big enough, she will join Mina and the other senshi for training. Then we will have another little one at home to raise. Then we can help our child choose their own destiny."  
Rini smiled.  
  
Character Profile  
  
Arashi Kurenokoru (Sailor Saturn)  
  
Age 15  
  
Birthdate Jan. 4  
  
Height: 5' 7  
  
Hair: Black, worn loose to waist. Eyes: Violet  
  
Likes/Hobbies: Ballet, the sea, lightening storms, writing poetry.  
  
Fav Flower: Cherry Blossoms  
  
Fav Food: Cheesecake  
  
Fav Class: Composition  
  
Least fav food: Asparagus soup  
  
Least fav class: Algebra  
  
-Hope you liked the character profile -Hikari (p.s the age and height are from how they look starting in chapter 7) 


End file.
